


What We Did in the Shadows

by Aeilium



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Build, new to this, not sure how to tag, your name isnt mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeilium/pseuds/Aeilium
Summary: You find yourself without a roomate after she just disapeared one day, some friend she was.Left with the flat to yourself with just your job at the local bar can only get you so far, so you will be forced to leave in a week.Lucky for you, there just so happens to be an ad in the newspaper.Maybe moving to New Zealand wasn't so bad?---------Honestly I have to say that that is a shit summary but its really better explained in the story.(p.s i would love some constructive criticism!)





	1. Welcome to the Shadows

I never knew the heavens where looking out for me when I needed a roommate. Living in New Zealand was not easy, but for my degree in bio-engineering I decided to come to the best place I knew. It’s just that my best friend disappeared recently off the face of the earth without telling me and I can’t pay for the rent by myself.

So, that leads us to now, me desperately hoping to find an ad for a flatting situation in the newspaper. Low and behold I see one in the back in the corner on a page and they left a phone number that I imminently wrote down. Closing the pages, I pull out my phone and type in the numbers quickly.

I get sent straight to voicemail, looking at the clock I think it’s strange that no one is there at 3 in the afternoon. I set my phone and plan to call again later. I instead decide to go out and enjoy lunch at a café.

At 6 pm is when I get a call back from the number, I pick up imminently “Hello?” I hear on the other line from a male voice. It sounds very chipper with a certain bounce in his voice. “yes, Hello. I called you earlier about your ad in the newspaper.” I explain. “ah, Yes...!” I hear the line go quiet for a few seconds and wonder if he hung up, before I hear the rustle of papers is when the man is back on the line. “yes, um we would like it if you could join us in our flatting situation, ill give you the address if you would like to come by later the evening?” “yeah sure!” I say almost too eagerly. “Okay, how about an hour from now?” he inquires and I agree quickly.

At 7 is when I find myself outside of the address the man, who introduced himself as Viago, had given me. I knock on the door and notice that the doorway is dim, I don’t have much time to look around before a dapper young man wearing a lot of frills opens the door for me. Smiling I introduce myself as the girl on the phone earlier. 

I’m lead inside, Viago closing the door behind me and taking me to a small round table. “So, Viago...” I start, “About moving in and paying I will be able to fetch up to about $230-345 a month if that’s okay with you.” I shrug meekly, being a college student with a moderate job at the local bar really didn’t make that much when all your doing is serving mediocre drinks.

Viago looks like he is thinking on it, he turns to me and smiles an awkward way before agreeing that it would work out just fine. I stand up and Shake hands with him, smiling brightly and thanking him endlessly. “What time do you think id the most convenient for me to come and move my stuff in?” “how about tomorrow at the same time as today?” I’m surprised at how soon they were willing to let me move in. I agree and set off home.  
When I get back to my own flat, I see a notice on my door of eviction. Guess I picked the perfect time to look for another house. I have a week to move out, good think I have little to my name, most of it back with my family. When I get inside I get straight to packing my clothes and other little knickknacks and trinkets of mine.

While stuffing my underwear into my suitcase, I think back on my new place. It was quite old and rundown, almost like I went back in time. It had a charm to it that I quite liked. The man, Viago, was nice as well. He had told me that there were three others living in the flat as well and that they were out when I came. I’ll just have to meet them tomorrow night. 

I head to bed early that night, hoping to get a head start on some chores I planned to make this place look nice for the next person to move in. before drifting off I think that this is probably the next best thing to happen to me in such short notice.


	2. Living with the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in couldn't be any easier!  
> but why are all of these men so dashing!!

The next morning I’m up and vacuuming before 5. Making this place spotless wasn’t that hard. I’ve always have been a clean person, when I feel like it anyway. my room was always the messiest place, full of cups and scraps of paper from my drawings and crafts.

I wipe my forehead when I’m finished and I’m proud of the work I could do in 4 hours. It looks like no one lived here before my roommate and I. I sit on the couch and just relax before looking at the clock and its only 9. I sigh and decide I deserve a small nap.  
When I wake up next its 6:50 in the afternoon and I’m up and running to my room before it can get any later. I grab my stuff and rush to Viago’s flat as quick as I can. Calling a cab and giving the address, I relax and breath in for a moment.

We get to the house sooner than I thought it would take and its surprisingly just 3 minute after 7 when I knock on the door again. It’s not Viago that greets me, but a rugged young man with a strange fashion sense of leather and animal furs. I smile awkwardly and explain that I was the new flat mate they will have.

Deacon, as the man soon told me, helped me drag two heavy suit cases into the flat. When we were settled, I introduce myself and as he guides me to the couch I notice a strange look in his eyes. Maybe that’s just how Deacon looks at new people so I don’t think much about it. 

Viago comes into the sitting room shortly after and is surprised to see that I’m there. “oh…! um it’s good to see that you made it here safely!” Viago seems genuinely thankful that I showed up. “Yeah, I slept for longer then I planned and barely made it.” I tell them. I smile awkwardly at both when there is a sudden silence.

“well then let’s get your stuff into your new room” Deacon said, breaking the silence. Standing up, I head over to my suit cases and grab them, before I get far Viago goes in front of me and leads the way. We go up some stairs and to the end of the hallway to a scratched up green door.

Viago opens it for me and I head inside to see and quite well furnished room. A full-sized bed and a vanity. The wallpaper is peeling slightly and a large window with ceiling to floor curtains is directly across from the door. I smile softly and place my stuff down. When I turn back I just see Viago in the door way, seeming to want to make some things clear before I really settle in.

I walk closer to him and wait for Viago to start. “Now I know that it might be hard but when you bring someone over I would greatly appreciate it if you lay down some towels beforehand. And..! try to not hit the main artery, it causes a really big mess.” Viago looks concerned, I laugh weakly and nod my head “yeah, um… don’t worry, I’ll be clean...” I laugh awkwardly.

Closing the door as he leaves, I think about how weird that was, but everyone has their own quirks I guess. I look at my room one more time before I set about putting my stuff up and away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one bites the dust. I have around 3 or 4 more chapters in my arsenal so be prepared!


	3. Scared of the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what you signed up for...
> 
> but its the only option you have.

Its barely past 12 am when I’m finished and have everything in the place that I want it in. I decide that a drink wouldn’t hurt and head to the kitchen I was in the night before. I find Viago and another mystery man at the circular table chatting when I walk in. I smile and wave at Viago and tell my name to the new man. He’s handsome and tall with long hair and a mustache and soul patch. 

I look at him waiting for him name, but he takes my hand and takes a long breath in. He had just smelled my skin and was looking at me with dark eyes. 

I go to take my hand back but his grip is strong, “hey!” I struggle to get away when he stands and lifts me off the ground. “hey…! Vladislav what are you doing?!” Viago says cautiously “Can’t you see that this girl is human!!” Vladislav shouts at Viago. I’m scared when I look back at him and see that his eyes are black with a snarl on his lips.

Viago is stunned when he looks back at me “that’s not possible… She didn’t smell anything like that when I met her last night” he looks contemplative. “Um…! What is going on, can I be put down now?” I panic slightly, struggling again against Vladislav. “you’re in a house full of vampires and you think you can just get away! we can't have every hunter on our door step, we have to dispose of you one way or another.” Vladislav whispers to me in a threatening voice. 

My eyes are large at that and I can’t control my words as they fly out of my mouth “Wait! Um…! I can keep yout secret and will pay more than enough for rent! I can see that you need help and I'll help you!! I’m great at house work and am willing to pull my own weight!” My words are a jumbled mess when I try to think. Both ‘Vampires’ stare at me and I’m just breathing heavily praying that they will think over my offer. 

“Vladislav the… human has a point. We’ve had that ad in the paper for over a year now and we need the financial help.” Viago helps my case and Vladislav stares at me hard before he lets me go and I fall to the ground. I’m too shaken up to stand but when Vladislav stalks out of the room i think that I’m glad that I stayed put. Viago helps me stand after a few minutes of silence.

I accept his hand and hurry my way up the stairs before I’m stopped by anyone else who might eat me. I close my door tight and slide down it with shaking legs. I breath in and try to calm my racing heart. I stand up again to get to my bed.

I’m too tired to do much besides throw the duvet on my legs with my face into the pillow. Soon I’m in a dreamless sleep, waking up occasionally and having trouble finding a new position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting tense!!!


	4. Cleaning the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping true, i clean the mess in the kitchen  
> how can 4 vampires leave this much! its like they havent done it in 5 years...

The next morning I wake to the sun in my eyes. I slowly swing my legs over the side and flinch when my neck has a chink in it. I slowly rub it and sigh. As I stand I walk to the vanity and glance in to see my eyes are blood shot. I only shrug and quickly brush my hair.

Walking over to a small dresser I pull out some fresh clothes, only noting that I slept in my clothes from yesterday. Just finding a plain old shirt and pants I walk out of my room cautiously, to see if there are any of the vampires lurking. When I see that the coast in clear I make my way now to the kitchen and grab on of the glasses from a pile on the sink.

I run some water and after filling the glass to the top, I chug all of it to wake me up. After I place the empty glass into the sink I can’t help but want to lessen the mess. I grab some rubber gloves I find and get to work. Noticing that all the dishes were stained with red liquid that I can only assume is blood.

I scrub them down with a bristle pad, holding down the fries from the lunch before. The blood is coagulating at the bottom of a certain pan that had a sticky note that says ‘clean me please’ I believe it’s over a week old and I have to really put some elbow grease into it. Washing it out I almost gag when it sprays onto my face. It may only be blood, it’s not mine and that makes me feel all kinds of uneasy.

Its late into the afternoon when I finish the dishes and I had dusted the hallway when I felt that I could go for a bite to eat. I open the fridge and of course there is nothing to consume I throw on my coat and head out to the store. If I’m living there I better have something to eat. 

Its past dark when I return home and I know that the others will be up and roaming the house. And I’m right because when I open the door I see deacon and the others ready to head out. I can only assume that they are going to get something to eat. I left them pass and give a small greeting to Viago and Deacon. I attempt to settle the waters between Vladislav and I but when I wave at him, I just get a grunt.

‘It’s something at least’ I think and shrug. I hear the door close and then I know I’m truly alone. …Until I hear something moving down stairs. I choose to ignore it and put my groceries in the fridge, but it’s kind of hard to ignore heavy breathing when it’s in your ear. I turn to see a tall and pale creature of a man behind me. I can only look on as he inches closer.

As he is too close to bear I hear the front door slam open and in comes Vladislav. I guess he forgot something, maybe that hat on the chair? I’m not too worried because he is my savior when he walks into the kitchen. 

“Vladislav! Uh… a little help here please!” I say, running to get behind him to create a barrier between the creature and I. “Petyr! Hadn’t Deacon told you that you can’t eat the new flat mate. We need to pay this rent one way or another.” Vladislav scolds Petyr.  
Petyr looks my way, nods to Vladislav and heads back to his room. I can only guess that’s is down the stairs. When I hear a slam, I know it’s safe. I look at Vladislav and thank him. But he just looks my way and sighs. I tell him to have fun tonight and to come home safe.

I grab a snack and head to my room once more. I grab my computer and open it ready to read what my professor sent out only to notice that there isn’t a Wi-Fi connection. I slap my forehead and think about what I could do to go around it. I decide that my 4G is my best option.

That’s what I do for the rest of the night, and I’m glad that I could finish some work. But with some energy left I pull out a sketch pad and set about just doodling in it to set my mind to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now i will have to write bc this was all pre-written  
> hows everyone likeing it?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short, but i need to save something for the next chapter.  
> but how do you guys like it so far?  
> this is mearly for my own entertainment and i will update it accordingly  
> (also in word, all of what ive written there is around 2 pages so wtf archive?!)


End file.
